shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
All's Fair
All's Fair is the the twentieth episode of Season 2 and the finale. It is the fortieth episode overall. Plot It is the annual fair festival and Schemer and Stacy enter a pie-making contest. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer Flexitoon Performers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Tex * Peter Baird as Grace * Kenny Miele as Grace * Alan Semok as Rex Guest Starring * Bobo Lewis as Midge Smoot * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King * Jerome Dempsey as Mayor Flopdinger * Barbara Hamilton as Ginny Johnson * Jonathan Shapiro as Schemee * Washboard Hank as One Man Band Mentioned Characters * Felix Perez (mentioned) * Barton Winslow (name seen on box) * Edward (mentioned) * Trevor (mentioned) * Terence (mentioned) * Bertie (mentioned) Thomas Story * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party Trevor has a hard time getting things ready for the Vicar's party, but Edward helps by promoting it with advertisement posters on his cab and coaches and the Vicar raises lots of money for the children. Later, Bertie gets so full of himself that he gets stuck in the mud. Jukebox Band Segment Song * The Railroad Cars Are Coming Cartoons and Songs * Home Trivia * In the Fox Family Channel version, some scenes were edited out: ** The scene where Ginny comes in with her chicken, Lulu, and Dan taking the cage and giving it back was edited out. ** The scene of Schemer and Schemee wearing the strawberry costumes for the first time is removed. ** After the commercial break, some scenes were mixed around. Such as, the scene where Billy tells the kids "That as long as there are trains there will be Shining Time Station." was seen at a later point. Then the scene where Stacy left the pies on the information booth and Schemer and Schemee steal and replace them with their pies. And finally the band remarking what happened was seen at a later point. ** The Jukebox Band song was edited out. * The song Home was originally composed by Joe Raposo for the 1976 animated feature film Raggedy Ann: A Musical Adventure, which featured Didi Conn as the voice of Raggedy Ann. The version made for the episode also bares a resemblance to the song "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" by Phil Collins. * This is the last episode to have the WNET in Space logo at the start of every episode. * This is the last episode to have the 1989 PBS logo with the glass P-Heads. * Eighty Four Forty Four and The B&O's 8,000 Mile Birthday Party * The map of the Indian Valley Railroad from the Season 1 episode, Mapping it Out is seen hanging on the left side of the workshop doorway as J.B. King exits. * J.B. King's childhood memory explains why he's convinced Mr. Conductor exists. * The opening scene of the featured Picture Machine song, Home, is of the interior of the Union Station in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. * Mr. Conductor tells Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party to Dan, Becky, and Kara in this episode. Gallery All's Fair/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2